scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Story (ZakSaturdayRockz Style)
ZakSaturdayRockz's Movies-Spoof of 'Toy Story' Cast * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) as Woody * Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Buzz Lightyear * Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) as Mr. Potato Head * Dumbo as Slinky Dog * Yogi Bear as Rex * Buzzy the Crow as Hamm * Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) as Bo Peep * Eek! the Cat as Sarge * Horton the Elephant (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) and Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) as Sarge's * Soliders * Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) as Andy * Emerald (Mysticons) as Mrs. Davis * Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) as Baby Molly * Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) as Scud * Evil Twist, Evil Ian Kelley, Evil Surly and,Evil Lincoln Loud Evil Inspector Gadget and,Evil Gadget Boy, Evil * Bunnicula as Sid Philips * Beverly (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Hannah Philips * Winnie the Pooh as Mr. Spell * Bugs Bunny as Etch * Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) as Roly Poly Clown * Lodestar (Ben 10 Alien Force) as Robot * Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Trolls Dolls * Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Alien Force) as Snake * Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros) as Mr. Mike * Sean, Luan Loud and Jet (Ready Jet Go and The Loud House) as Toddle Tots * Darkwing Duck as Fire Truck * Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Rock-A-Stack * Harvey Beaks as Hokey Pock * Hokey Wolf as Magic 8 Ball * Baby Huey as Doodle Pad * Sir Loungelot (Blazing Dragons) as Troikas Bulldog * Screwy Squirrel as Troikas Cat * Chowder as Troikas Duck * Rolly (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) as Troikas Goldfish * Huckleberry Hound as Troikas Ladybug * Pig (Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket) as Toy Train * Various Cartoon Network Nood Characters as Barrel of Monkeys * Chester (Bunnicula) as Lenny * Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) as Mr. Shark * Junior (Storks; 2016) as Rocky Gibraltar * Oliver (Oliver and Company) as RC * Seven Soldiers (Rolie Polie Olie) as Robot Guards * Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) as Combat Carl * TV (Little Charmers) as TV * Various Kids' WB! Characters as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens * Yakko (Animaniacs) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien * Michelle (PINY Institute of New York) as Janie * Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as Pterodactyl * Princess Maire (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) as Mrs. Nesbitt * Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines) as Toy Car * Rover Dangerfield as Baby Face * Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Legs * Daffy Duck as Hand in a Box * Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) as Roller Bob * Bolt as The Frog * Rip (The Ripping Friends) as Jingle Joe * Austin (The Backyardigans) as Rockmobile * Raj (Camp Lazlo) as Ducky * Cornfed (Duckman) as Walking Car * Jullia (PINY Institute of New York) Marie Antoinette * Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Whiskers * Dory (PINY Institute of New York) as Burned Rag Doll * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy * Cheerleaders (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies/Minis) as Yellow Soldiers Toys * Rita (PINY Institute of New York) as Sally Doll Gallery Category:ZakSaturdayRockz Category:Movie-spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sony Pictures Animation